


SOMETHING BEAUTIFUL

by Geyonsis23



Category: Free!
Genre: HAPPY BIRTHDAY SOUSUKE, M/M, a bit OOC, based on a song title by needtobreathe, drama?, fluff?, lots of staring idk, yay SouMako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2301092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geyonsis23/pseuds/Geyonsis23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke was a bit more curious about Makoto than he actually thought and somehow a miracle happens. But that miracle isn't really a good one. Yet, he's willing to take chances since he decided to be the good guy for a change.... or was it for a change?</p>
            </blockquote>





	SOMETHING BEAUTIFUL

**Author's Note:**

> I'm seeing stars because of iced tea and now I'm hyper. Please ignore any errors and happy reading! 8Db  
> PS: wtf happy birthday sousuke for reals this was coincidencial as heck wow

  
  
They say rivals could also be good friends because they compete with each other over a lot of things and aim higher fair and square. Then... if that's the case...  
  
  
 _"Oi Sousuke. I've called out to you for five times already. What's wrong?"_  
  


My focus shifts back to Rin as I snap away from daydreaming. Naturally, I'd say something like  _"it's nothing"_ but he'll just rub it more on me so I just took a bite on my untouched burger and changed the topic.  
  
 __  
"Sorry. A lot of stuff is going on in my head."  
  


Rin let it slide with a sigh and I'm relieved. Right now, Samezuka members decided to eat outside and that's why we're in a place that looks like some kind of a fancy restaurant.  
Iwatobi members are also here but their table is a bit far from ours. Rin was keeping a steady look at me and followed my gaze.  
  
 __  
"Ah! Haru's there. So they came here to eat too, huh. What a funny coincidence."  
  
  
Rin doesn't realize it but he has a habit of not looking at the person he's talking to whenever he sees Nanase. Frankly, I don't understand what's so good about the guy who's been causing him nothing but trouble. My gaze wasn't on a guy like him but, it was on the guy beside him. The guy named Tachibana Makoto. There's just something about him that I can't pinpoint properly. And I realized that I wasn't paying attention to Rin as all I heard from all the things he said were the words;  
  
 __  
"Let's go greet 'em."

 

Nodding my head, I walked beside Rin. As we walk, I noticed people, be it girls or guys looking at us. It's just a hunch before but now I'm sure. It took me a while to made sure. Rin's appeal is getting more and more into the erotic sense even though he dresses just fine. His back got wider and his body's almost perfectly shaped. Even from his waist downwards, it just screams appealing. Christ, his appeal is just like some model. What a devil.  
  
  
 _"Hm... what's this? Yo Sousuke. You're getting real popular with people nowadays. man, what a sinful guy you are hahaha."  
  
  
_...I think it's time I told him to make the dense part of his personality disappear. I stood beside Iwatobi's team members as Rin greets his friends. He puts one arm around Nanase and Tachibana greeted me afterwards. Back then, we got the chance to talk to each other for a bit so he's the only member of Iwatobi I'm actually comfortable with. I swore that we just came to greet them but somehow, the small talk turned into Rin sharing what we argued about this morning and it turned out that we're hanging out with them after we finish eating. I had no objections since we're all free and were supposed to relax. We decided to visit the underwater park and took pictures along the way and it was really just a chill, fun hang out. It was getting dark and Ryuugazaki said that he has something else to do so he had to head home early. Hazuki doesn't want to ride the trains alone so he also went ahead with him, leaving the four of us to hang out some more. I suggested that we take the road near the beach and mentioned that they were holding a fireworks display later on. They agreed with me and we talked about trivial things away from swimming. But as we were enjoying ourselves, the sun has already set and Rin suddenly walked ahead of the three of us to get our attention.  
  
 __  
"Guys... I... I need to talk to Haru. Alone."  
  
  
 **ALONE.**  
Those words never really hit me hard before but now it hit my entity like a brick. The atmosphere suddenly changed and it turned into something so tense and heavy as Nanase was staring straight at Rin and I stared straight at Tachibana. Silence took over as the waves calmly brushed against the shore of the beach. I'm starting to think that going here was the worst idea I've come up with. Despite everything, Tachibana was smiling like the usual but it feels as if he wants to stop Nanase from walking, from going any more closer to Rin. I saw his grip tighten and his breath going shaky. With a deep breath, he used the cold wind as an excuse for his shaky voice.  
  
  
 _"You should go, Haru. Rin's calling you. You can tell me about it later if you want to. I'll wait for your call! Okay?"_  
  
  
Nanase looks like he's being torn completely in half and Rin is holding on to the edge of his breath and Tachibana's about to break. This is stupid and I can't take this any longer.  
Tachibana may try to get away with smiles and reassurance with the both of them but not with me. I grabbed his hand and dragged him away from the scene that could almost drown him in bitter feelings. I took back what I thought. We're at the right place at the right time. On top of the hill we're running on, there's the clearest view of the stars and it's the most breezy part. The most calming place and the most appropriate for a mending atmosphere. I can just imagine Rin's face as we dashed through.

  
 _"Yamazaki-san..."  
  
  
_ Tachibana called out to me as we were catching our breaths. I didn't look at him since I wouldn't be able to respond properly. As soon as I calmed down, I took the chance to lie on the grass and stare at the stars. Tachibana stared down at me with a confused look.  
  
  
 _"Why... did you take me here?"  
  
  
_ His face completely blocked my view but I didn't feel like complaining at all. His green eyes were prettier than any of the stars up there and they're finally staring right at me.  
  
  
 _"If you would lie down, you'd know what I mean."  
  
  
_ Without any more questions, Tachibana lied down beside me and saw the stars on the best view that I've never shared with anyone in my life.  
  
  
 _"The stars are so pretty. It feels like I can grab one if I stretch out my hands."  
  
  
_ _"Why not try wishing on one? It might just fall straight to your hands."  
  
  
_ _"It's not exactly a shooting star, Yamazaki-san."_

 _  
  
_We both laughed at our pointless conversation. Somehow we both calmed down and just lied there as we talked about our past experiences. The wind was helping blow away our worries bit by bit. It was almost midnight but we're still stargazing. I didn't want this day to end but it has to, one way or another. Tachibana finally stood up and reached out his hand to me, once again blocking my view.  
  
  
 _"It's really late. Let's go home."  
  
  
_ He looks really calm now unlike earlier but that's not the point. If we go down and walk the same path we took before, he definitely won't be okay again. Instead of grabbing his hand, I grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him down on me. His face landed on my chest as I hugged him tight. At this moment, he had two options; struggle away from me or punch me. I was ready for whatever's going to happen but he didn't do either of the two. Instead, he lifted his head and looked straight on my face with a smile.  
  
  
 _"You didn't have to do this. Really. I'm fine now, Yamazaki-kun."  
  
  
_ _"Just call me Sousuke."  
  
  
_ As I answered him, he ruffled my hair even though I'm the one hugging him. I rolled over so that I would be on top. My eyes were focused on his face and I made sure I wouldn't forget it. It may be that I focused too much but I felt Tachibana's warm hands placed on both my cheeks.  
  
  
 _"Earlier on you were going on about how my eyes were pretty but I could say the same to you. Yours may be sharp and intense when you focus but somehow right now, they appear caring and gentle. And that's really just like you... Sou..suke-kun."  
  
  
_ He hesitated on calling my name on the last but but it was something I was delighted to hear. His voice, the wind, the sound of water nearby, everything's distracting me right now yet I'm staring at him. I can hear a voice in the back of my head, telling me to do something. But it wasn't me who made the move. Tachibana lifted himself up and kissed me on the forehead.  
  
  
 _"Thanks for comforting me today but we really have to get home you know."  
  
  
_ _"I'll take a taxi. The last train's already--"  
  
_  
 _"It's really late. Mine and Haru's house are actually near here. No one's at home right now since they went out on a trip and I volunteered to look after the house. Stay over for the night, Sousuke. It's ridiculously dangerous around this time."  
  
  
  
_ I want to believe that this is reality and not just one of my hazy dreams as it's too good to be true. As we decided to get up and ready to leave, our phones beeped at the same time.  
  
  
 _"I'm going on ahead with Rin. So straightforward as always aren't you, Haru? I hope they had fun."  
  
  
_ I look at my phone and what Rin actually sent me was the simplest happy birthday, Sousuke I've ever received.  
  
  
 _"Rin said he's staying over at Nanase's place."  
  
  
_ Tachibana stared at me and I suddenly had the urge to smile at him. As he stared, the fireworks suddenly started booming on the sky. The festive colors that I never thought I'd see ever, flashed in front of us like a greeting. Red and yellow stood out the most but the most captivating ones were all in green. This day is just full of coincidences and surprises.  
  
  
 _"Makoto."_  
  
  
The first half of the fireworks were done and the second batch was about to start almost instantly after a few minutes. I called him by his name and he's blushing once more. I held his face with my hands and moved closer slowly. I thought he was going to step back but he stayed still and reached for my hand. He held it gently but tight enough to not let go. We closed our eyes, slightly embarrassed but really happy about it. The moment our lips met, the fireworks went up again, booming even louder. We opened our eyes as we part only to see each other blush. Makoto made excuses like it was just the lighting of the fireworks or it was just the wind and he was completely something beautiful anybody could ever ask for. Our heads were getting really hazy and our vision's are almost going blurry so we made our way down and on the way to his house. I never intended to tell him that it's my birthday today because he might push himself to buy something for me and he's a worry wart so I kept quiet. As soon as we reached his house, we went straight to his room, dropped dead on the bed and didn't bother to change our clothes. That day was full of all the emotions a human could ever feel.


End file.
